


The Gods Walk Among Us

by LadyFerrum



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Integra Maxwell and the Major are incarnates of Minerva Bacchus and Mars, Roman Mythology AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFerrum/pseuds/LadyFerrum
Summary: What started off as a simple challenge between two gods becomes a war to showcase the meaning of humanity.





	1. Prologue

“My answer is no,” Minerva crossed her arms at Mars, who gave a small smile in response.

“Your words pain me greatly, Minerva, but my love for you remains unwavered. I will not simply give up this pursuit until I have your hand. You can name any feat of labour that I must do, and it shall be done if it means that I can be by your side for all eternity.”

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “You will not simply give up, you say?”

Mars’ smile widened. “I was made on perseverance itself, my dear. For as long as it takes, I will wait here until the very end of time itself just for you.”

Minerva tilted her head in thought. “I see.”

Mars could already tell that the Goddess had an idea in mind and was eager to tackle it.

“What is your challenge, Minerva?” He questioned.

Minerva gave her own smirk this time. “Come with me to the world of mortals where we’ll become one of them. Find me there and show me what humanity means to you.”

“I accept,” Mars replied.

A portal opened suddenly before them and Minerva took one last look at Mars before entering it with Mars following her shortly after.

From the corner of the room stood Bacchus, who overheard the entire conversation.

“Well now this might be interesting, I’d have to see for myself how this goes. Perhaps I’ll stir things up too if they get a little too stale for me,” He chuckled.

Bacchus entered the portal before it finally closed.

Time passed with none of the gods encountering one another and as centuries turned to millennia, it became increasingly unlikely that the three would ever meet as mortals.

Many of their incarnates lived influential lives and became beacons of hope in the dark times of history.

However, as time went on, Mars’ incarnates became more and more corrupt with each rebirth as they ended up subconsciously carrying the burden of their past lives.

They were now tyrannical rulers and war generals who were unspeakably cruel and saw no point in preserving humanity anymore. They only sought to wage war for the thrill it brought to them.

Bacchus and Minerva’s incarnates, on the other hand, grew more resolute with each rebirth.

Bacchus’ incarnates were religious leaders who brought zeal to their worship and cared greatly for their followers while Minerva’s were brave warriors of every kind who would either champion medicine and the arts or take up arms to defend the people.

It was now the 20th century and once again, the gods have been reborn as mortals.


	2. Warfare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate them!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://constitutionalstandstill.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YippieJess)  
> Enjoy!

\--------

**Warsaw, 1944**

He should’ve felt pride swelling within him whenever he stood by his commander, but instead, he felt a sense of dread.

It was rare of him to feel such a strong emotion, but his commander was an ambitious man who was tasked by the _Führer_ himself to turn the tide of the war and it was now paying off.

With the help of one of the most prominent scientists of the organization they were a part of, his commander had created the formula for the perfect army which could no longer be affected by age or disease and was able to withstand the most grievous of traumatic injuries. They were the closest things to gods themselves.

It was still in the experimental stage however.

Soviet prisoners of war were being used currently to test the effects of their research at an abandoned factory here in Warsaw.

He was on his way to it with his commander, who was in the back of the _Kübelwagen_ he was driving. Shells could be heard flying in the distance along with gunfire as they got closer to the facility.

The Red Army was slowly but surely making their advance from the east and it was only a matter of time before Warsaw would fall.

Despite the ongoing warfare around them, his commander seemed unfazed with it all like he was always used to this. It would be unusual given that he was much younger than he himself.

But it wasn't unusual for either one of them.

He knew that his commander was housing something more powerful than him even though his outward appearance and poor aim would suggest otherwise.

How did he end up being accepted into the _Schutzstaffel_ as such a terrible shooter, did he even know of his potential?

They had finally arrived and he stopped the vehicle right in front of the building, letting it run idle as they waited to meet the top scientist to discuss the results.

A bespectacled man in a bloodstained lab coat soon emerged from the entrance and shielded his eyes from the glaring headlights as a reflex.   

“My most sincere apologies, Major, I rushed to get here as quick as I could, but I didn’t think you’d be here already,” the scientist was stammering as he tried to explain his lateness until the Major dismissed him with a wave, grinning widely.

“Nonsense, you’ve done such monumental work for us, the least I can do is forgive you for being a little tardy,” he began to climb out of the vehicle as his driver switched the ignition off, the engine sputtering to silence and the headlights becoming dark.

The Major tapped the driver lightly in a jovial manner as he strode over to the scientist. “Come along now, Captain, there is much that we have to catch up on with Herr Doktor here.”

The Captain gave a stiff nod before leaving the vehicle as well, placing himself beside the Major and walked along with him into the facility while he and Dok made small chat with each other.

He was never a talker, the Captain, for this was one of the reasons why he stood out much like his commander, the Major.

He was a werewolf, the last of his kind, who once wandered from forest to forest in search of a worthy challenge before meeting the Major.

He remembered when he first saw that pudgy little man. He had trespassed onto his territory deep within one of the vast forests of Germany without any company with him.

He stalked him whilst nestled safely in the shadows of the trees before readying himself to strike. That’s when his instinct kicked in and told him to heel instead. He tried to resist the urge, but it won out in the end and he stepped out to reveal himself to the Major, his fur shining a silvery-white in the dappled moonlight.

He laid before the Major, who looked rather intrigued instead of surprised to see that a monster had forced itself into submission for him.

How fascinating that a creature like yourself would want to submit to a measly  _Obersturmführer_ , the Major told him. Nevertheless, he was accepted and he become a bodyguard to the Major and one of the most elite members of the military group within the organization shortly after.

They had now reached a corridor inside the facility and the Major stopped himself to face Dok, slowly taking off his cap and handing it to the Captain beside him as he started to speak again.

“The section leader in Berlin would like to know of our progress on the project and I believe the time has come for us to complete it, this war is not a lost cause yet despite our current situation for it is far too early and I’ve been enjoying every moment of it immensely.” Dok smiled wickedly at his words as the Major resumed walking with the Captain and him.

They eventually made their way to a dining hall where Dok prepared a full-course dinner for the Major since he had traveled from afar. As he ate, Dok explained how favorable the outcome of the research had been so far while the Captain stood guard nearby, silently observing their exchange.

“The only issue that we’ve had is that our test subjects have lasted for about four hours before becoming ghouls. Humans have limitations that make them quite feeble. I must apologise for these shortcomings.” Dok bowed slightly in shame.

The Major paused in the midst of his meal at Dok’s report. “So, what you are telling me is that the activation process for the undeads is flawed, correct?” Dok flinched in response and once again began asking profusely for forgiveness from the Major, who eyed him with a marveled look.

“What an incredible discovery, Dok, do you know what this means for us?” He had a maniacal smile on his face now as he resumed eating his meal.

“This means that we can now crush the Allied forces. By the next dawn, all of their soldiers will become hordes of undeads. The war will be ours for the taking. Now then…” The Major turned his head to face Dok. “How is She?” 

“She is wonderful and yet horrifying. We still can’t fathom that She exists even after all of the tests we’ve conducted. I just don’t know what She is, Major.”

“...She is what remains of the Ultimate One after He lost his power from the torture that was inflicted upon Him by hunters of long ago. She is our drug who will lead us to victory and ruin,” The Major answered after a moment’s pause.

 

\--------

  **Berlin, 1945**

He was dying. There was no denial of that, but the Major still clung to life despite his grave injuries.

Berlin had now fallen to the Soviets and it was apparent that the war was over. Everything was just about gone, including his research and comrades. He had been beaten and shot within an inch of his life and left to die out in the ruins of the capital.

As the Major faintly heard the roaring cheers of the Reds, who waved their flags and fired their celebratory shots into the air whilst they stood upon the _Reichstag_ , he began to sense something rushing towards him. Streams of blood were flowing from the corpses of his comrades and now had him surrounded. “Drink,” A dark voice whispered. “Drink and awaken your true self, the self that has been kept within you for so long. Allow yourself to be granted its strength and live again.”

The Major scoffed. He could tell that the blood before him wasn’t just of his comrades; it was also of other poor countless lives and he was being tempted by a force to drink it in order to escape death. He knew within himself that he would rather die than drink the blood then and there to become a monster that had no sense of self. He was no coward and there was no one else like him; he wasn’t going to lose that to some empty offer of immortality.

“Begone,” He spat in a hoarse voice. With a hiss, the blood resuming flowing downward and stayed clear of the Major as it traveled on, abandoning the area completely. He then saw a vehicle was speeding to where he lay, but his vision began to blur and he couldn’t make it out if it was the enemy coming back for him or the last of the units fleeing amongst the wreckage.

It came to stop a little ways before the Major with someone from the passenger side jumping out quickly and running to him. “Major!” A familiar voice cried out. Recognizing immediately who it was, the Major used the rest of his strength to muster a feeble one-armed crawl toward the man for a few seconds before collapsing. He was losing consciousness fast and now he could barely see or hear anything.

So this is it, the Major thought. He had done what he could for this war and it still failed. Nevertheless, he reveled in the destruction around him for it was far worse than what the Great War brought to his country. He was only a child when it happened, but he held on to those distinct memories of watching the soldiers leave for the battlefield from his bedroom window. He would also watch when they returned home, broken in not only body, but in mind from the toll that the war took on them. It fascinated him to no extent to see that even the strongest of men had caved in to the trauma.

He decided from then on that he would partake in the next war, to experience all that those before him went through; the victories, the losses, and to him, the thrill of it all. War was the only thing that mattered everything to him after that and he was going to do whatever it took to get himself to the battlefield.

“Major!” The voice cried again. It sounded distorted to the Major, but it was getting closer now. “Dok,” The Major wheezed. “How nice to see you again.” There was nothing after that.

 

\--------

  **Brazil, Late 1945**

The Captain stood tall as he listened intently to the speech being delivered to the remaining sections of his unit. Shortly after the fall of the capital, he set out with Dok to retrieve the Major from his post and bring him to a secure location to determine their next course of action. When they got to him, he was near death and had already lost consciousness. They made haste to their meeting place where Dok performed numerous life-saving surgeries on the Major there. When Dok finished a few hours later, the Major was like new again even though he was only just barely breathing when they first arrived.

It was decided that they, along with other members of the Nazi party, would flee into the Americas with the help of the Vatican to evade capture from authorities since they were now wanted for their crimes. Upon landing, they headed straight for the country of their choice: Brazil. There, they made their own hideout and began to resume their research once again.

Thunderous applause erupted amongst the units as the Major told them of his bold plans for the next war in a grandiose manner; how they would get back at the Allies especially England and America and create a new _Reich_ that would truly last for a thousand years. At that point, all units were chanting for war and saluting; it was an extraordinary sight to see the amount of enthusiasm radiating from the men from such a small speech.

The Captain was certain now. The man standing right in front of him was no ordinary man, he was a god.    


End file.
